The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices for developing muscles of the neck. It can also be used to rehabilitate neck muscles which have been injured in accidents or in contact sports.
The neck musculature is an area which is prone to injury, but which is often neglected by medical professionals. The neck can be injured in sports, in automobile accidents, or during ordinary daily acitivities. The injury known as "whiplash" is a common result of even minor automobile accidents. Also, many persons develop "crooks" in their necks as a result of awkward sleeping or resting positions.
The neck region is vulnerable because it must support the equivalent of a 10-15 pound weight from what is, in effect, the end of a lever. That is, the neck muscles must control the movements of the head from one end of the head. It is more difficult to control an object from its end than at its middle, and the same is true in the case of the neck and head. For example, the neck is responsible for maintaining a static position, e.g. preventing the head from falling over while reading. Maintaining a static position requires good muscle strength and endurance. Also, due to various postures used for working, reading, walking, or sleeping, the neck muscles tend to be misused or abused. The neck muscles are easily strained if they are not sufficiently strong.
There are various known devices for strengthening the neck musculature. Many of these devices require cumbersome equipment and/or uncomfortable harnessing for the head.The harnesses are attached to various types of resistance, such as weights or springs.
One example of a neck exerciser of the prior art is given in U.S. Pat. No. 450,188. This patent shows a pair of straps which fit around the back of the user's head, the straps being connected to another pair of straps which pull against the neck muscles. While this device can exercise some of the neck muscles, it is not readily adaptable to the exercising of all such muscles. To exercise a different set of muscles requires that the head straps be removed and re-mounted from a different direction.
Other examples of neck exercisers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,005, 4,339,124, and 4,361,324. The latter patents use free weights for generating resistance to neck muscle movement. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,171 and 4,537,393, the resistance is supplied by springs mounted to a wall. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,874 and 4,066,259 disclose exercise devices which use pneumatic cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,249 provides friction resistance for exercising the neck.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,468,023 and 4,416,451 show neck exercise devices in which water is the form of resistance. Other examples of neck exercising devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,450, 2,791,999, and 2,855,202.
The present invention is a neck exercise device which is simple of construction, easy to use, and portable. It does not require complex equipment, and does not need to be used with a wall or other fixed surface. It also is adjustable, so that substantially all the neck muscles can be exercised without removing the device.